Dance with the Devil
by Gale Elric Tenoh
Summary: Haruka made a deal with the Devil to save the one she loves and was punished for it. What happens when she gets a chance to return the favor?


Okay I do not own the characters they belong to the creators of Sailor Moon and I also do not own the song "Dance with the Dev

Okay I do not own the characters they belong to the creators of Sailor Moon but the plot yeah that's mine alright.

Screams of anguish and cries and sadness echoed off the walls. Red water dripped down the cave walls causing the cave to reek the smell of cooper. People scream and cried out in pain, anger, and frustration. Millions of sinful souls moan as they endure their eternal punishment, begging for a second chance just one chance to fix what they have done wrong. A feeling of unhappiness lays thick in the air and coats it like a second layer. Amongst this entire suffering one being smiles . . . .

The winged being flies above the suffering and anguish and smiles contently glad it has escape from that fate. The being is wearing black and red; black biker like boots, black cargo pants, a red shirt tucked into the pants and a long sleeved black hoodie that is unzipped and thrown over the shirt the hood itself is pulled over the being face masking it despite the fact there is little light in this hellish place. The being lands on the ledge of a cliff that over looks one of the many pit in hell quietly and tucks its bat like wings in close to its body as it walks toward another winged figure that is standing close by. The other winged figure turns around and grins slightly at it fellow winged fiendish friend.

"I can not believe you sometimes, its hot as hell down here and your wearing a hoodie . . . there is something wrong with you." One says at it looks at its friend.

The new arrival looks up, the shadow of the hoodie only allows a pair of piercing teal eyes to be seen through the darkness. Finally the figure smiles revealing a set of sparkling white teeth.

"If you have not noticed my friend, we are in hell . . ." The hoodie figure replies smiling.

"I know that you smart ass now at least take off the hoodie, I want to that devilishly cute face of yours"

"What's with all the hellish puns today?"

"I was just in the mood you tend to bring that our in people you know."

"Can't be helped."

"The hoodie now."

"All right, all right keep your shirt on." Growls the hoodied figured.

The figure pulls the hoodie back revealing a young women's face but from the looks of it one would probably guess her a boy. What with her short blond hair, piercing teal eyes, and high cheek bones.

"Haruka I can't understand you sometimes . . .

"What's to understand Hunter?" Haruka asked in her slightly throaty voice.

"What are you even doing here? I killed somewhere near a hundred people and did some other things that I'm not to proud of, but never the less I belong here. What did you do that caused you to be . . . .

Haruka suddenly interrupted Hunter, "It was nothing, Hunter, I just made a mistake that was all."

Hunter instantly fell silent and looked at Haruka. She took note of how Haruka's eyes seemed to have clouded over and it seemed like she was thinking heavily about something. Hunter sighed and decided not to push the issue any further.

"Well, alright, Haruka, if you don't wanna talk about it."

Haruka snapped out of her trance and looked at Hunter and grinned slightly.

"Don't worry Hunt it's nothing, really." Haruka said as she rubbed the back of head in a sheepish manner.

The two started down the ledge path towards a cave that was at the end of the ledge. Once inside the cave all forms of light disappeared, Haruka and Hunter's eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light and they continued to walk through the cave. Finally the cave turned into a tunnel which reeked of many ungodly odors. The tunnel was adorned with snarling gargoyles whose punishment was simply to hang from the walls and provide light for the tunnel. The beating of their leathery wings echoed off the cave's walls which created an eerie drumming noise.

"So, Haruka." Hunter started in order to break the sound of the beating wings.

Haruka glanced with one of her teal eyes at her friend who was dressed in a two piece leather outfit which consisted of a pair of skin tight pants and a leather bra the revealed an amble amount of cleavage. Her brown hair that normally was straight was tied back in a ponytail that ended just above her waist.

"Yes, Hunter." Haruka said as she continued walking.

"Rumor has it that _he _wants to see you and give you a special assignment." Hunter said grinning at Haruka showing off her straight white teeth.

"Rumor huh?" Haruka said rubbing her chin in a thinking manner.

"Yeah and if came from a very reliable source."

"By reliable you mean yourself I take it?" Haruka said smiling.

Hunter jumped in front of Haruka and looked deep into her teal eyes with her gray ones. She had to stand on her tip toes to bring herself at least up to eye level with Haruka who was a good couple inches taller than she was.

"Listen Haruka this time it is not a joke, he really has something for you to do and when he told me it sounded like something right up your alley." Hunter said grinning as she leaned into Haruka, which caused Haruka to flinch at the sudden contact but she recovered quickly and flashed Hunter a sly smile.

"Well, then I shall not keep him waiting then I'll be heading down to see him." Haruka said as she gently moved Hunter out of the way and continued to walk down the tunnel and headed toward where his throne room was.

Down in the Throne Room

Haruka looked at the door in slight disgust because it was made of human flesh, and many of the faces were twisted in pain and agony their faces still plastered with silent cries of pain that had long since been silenced. She banged on the giant door which slowly creaked open which allowed a hot burst of air to slap Haruka in the face before she entered the throne room.

There was not much to the throne room at the moment. The other times Haruka had been in the throne room it had been filled with thousands of eight foot long tables and the ceiling was covered in black chandeliers that roared with enchanted green flames. There had been thousands of guests and piles of food. Now all that was there were two thrones the biggest was made of black marble that had white creaks running thru it that appeared to look like lightening. It was covered in blood red jewels and human skulls covered the arm rests. In the throne sat someone who did not look as if he belonged there. The figure that sat in the chair was no taller than Haruka, he had soulless black eyes and spiky black hair. He sat smirking at Haruka while resting his head on one of his hands, his smirk showed off his white teeth with his razor sharp canines shining brightly because of the silver bands that wrapped around them. The figure wore no shirt which showed off his muscular chest and stomach his legs were covered in black leather pants and he wore no shoes.

"Haruka." The man said in a deep voice still smirking at her. "How have you been?"

"I am fine your highness." Haruka said as she bowed to the king. "How are you?"

"Better now that you are here. I take it Hunter delivered my message?"

"She told me to come and see you sir."

"Good then she didn't spoil the surprise."

"Surprise?"

"Yes, you see Haruka I need you to do something for me and I'd rather not have anyone do it besides you."

"As your highness commands." Haruka said as she bowed again.

"Haruka, I haven't even told you what your doing yet."

"Oh."

"Would you like to know what you are doing or should I just send you off and hope for the best?"

"Do I really have a choice sir? You are going to force me to do it whether I want to or not."

"That's right Haruka." The devil said in his evil silky voice as he stood in front of Haruka. He quickly maneuvered his hands around and created a cloud of smoke and cast a shadowy image on it that appeared to take the shape of a woman who grinned at Haruka. "You gave up your right to choose when you saved her." The devil said as he closed his hand and destroyed the smoke cloud almost as quickly as he had created it. The devil slapped a massive hand down on Haruka's shoulder and smiled.

Haruka hung her head in defeat and nodded.

"That's more like it. Glad you are seeing this my way. Haruka you are doing something I know you are good at. You will be getting me the heart of someone." The devil said sneering.

Haruka looked at the devil with curiosity.

"Is he serious?" Haruka thought to herself. "That task is so easy I could just pick some random person and give it to him."

"I can see those wheels in that head of yours turning Haruka and no I do not just want some random person's heart. Here is the deal the heart that I will be getting will be in place of the one I have gotten from you. In easy speak this person will be taking your place down here and you will have your life back so to speak. The key to this is that the person whose heart I am getting must do the following: One they must admit aloud that they love you and they must be willing to take your place.

"So in other words they have to be willing to make the same vow that I did?" Haruka asked as she continued to stare at the blood colored dirt of the throne room.

"That's right."

"I couldn't ask someone to suffer my fate, it is my fate to bear no one should have suffer for my mistake." Haruka thought to herself clenching her fists.

"There you go again with those wheels in your head turning, Haruka, you don't have a say in the matter this is something you will do for me or you will be damned to suffer for the rest of eternity and I am certain you don't want that do you?" The devil said sneering and clenching down on Haruka's shoulder.

"No, I don't." Haruka growled out slightly wincing in pain as the devil dug his nails into her shoulder.

"That's what I like about you Haruka you always knew what battles to pick." The devil said as he released Haruka's shoulder and walked towards his armory door. "Now Haruka I can't send you to the time period that you came from, so you will be going to the current time period, and I will at least try and give you a lifestyle similar to the one you had before you came down here." The devil said as he opened the armory doors and walked inside.

Haruka massaged her shoulder a bit and walked slowly towards the armory door, which like most of the devils throne room was covered with human flesh. She peeked inside and saw the devil grabbing a bag made of human skin from the corner of the armory room, which he promptly threw over his shoulder and carried it back outside where he threw it down in front of Haruka's feet.

"Here I believe all this is yours." The devil said as he opened up the bag and showed its contents to Haruka. It contained her helmet, gauntlets, shield, and other various equipment.

"Ah yes I almost forgot . . . ." The devil said as he wandered back to the armor and pulled a sword shaped package off the wall that was lined with thousands of swords. "I can't send you back without this now can I?" The devil said as he handed the package to Haruka who took into her hands lovingly.

Haruka unwrapped the package and inside was her paladin sword. It had not changed one bit since she had held it last in her hands. The edge was still shape, the hilt was still a dark navy blue color with gold inlets spiraling upward till they reached the guard of the sword. The end of the hilt was a blue gemstone and in the center was carved a golden "H". Haruka quickly slide the sword back into the gold and blue sheath and using her old belt fastened the sheath to it and then placed it over her shoulder and buckled it in the front so the sword was now on her back. The reaching into the human skin bag pulled out her pair of gauntlets which were golden and blue in color and put them on.

"Now, Haruka, you have to understand that you are going to a different time from the one you left, so just be ready for a few surprises." The devil said sneering. "Now pick up your bag and follow me you are leaving this very moment."

The devil started walking towards the west wall of the throne room and not even batting an eye walked straight through the wall with Haruka following close behind him. They entered a room that had a single platform that was made of black stone. The devil motioned for Haruka to stand on the platform.

"Now Haruka I do not care how long it takes you to get this heart for me, just try not to cause to much trouble while you are alive again will you."

"Wait your sending me back alive?"

"Oh of course I can't send you back as a demon. You will lose your wings so no flying, but you can keep your strength seeing as before you died you were pretty strong if I remember? Now try and have some fun while you are up there." The devil said as he snapped his fingers and Haruka vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"Well that was easy. Hmm probably should mention that her armor came included with an added bonus this time huh?" The devil chuckling to himself as he walked back into the throne room. "Man I am going to miss her but she has out lived her usefulness."

"To true my lord."

"What have I told you about hiding back there?" The devil snarled at the shadows from the torches.

"Sorry my lord." The shadow replied.

"Whatever, just make certain you and the others do your job I want her to come back here, but this time I want her to be one of my warriors and that armor of her's is going to help me get that. Now go send whomever you want to start off the process just not Pride she is to much of a show off."

"Yes, my lord." The shadow said as it bowed and vanished.

"I still do not see why you just don't turn her yourself." A female voice asked.

"Haruka is way to strong willed for that." The devil said waving his hand in a casual manner. "I have to break her first then it will be easy to make her mine."

"I thought that was my job?"

"Long ago it was and now it is mine."

"Try not to have too much fun with her will you." The female voice said.

"Won't dream of it." The devil said grinning. "Good bye Haruka." The devil said and exhaling blew out the torches which engulfed the room of darkness the only thing that could be seen were a pair of glowing red eyes.


End file.
